A Very Unusual Pairing
by destiny-rebellion
Summary: Ok SDBHH fans. It's a CorrineLucas fic. Short oneshot. Stupid, but fun to write. Resubmitted! Proofread and Edited lol so ignore the author's notes because they're from aaages ago!


A Very Unusual Pairing

A/N- This is just an experiment to see if there is even a smidgen of possibility that Lucas and Corrine could ever be together. I've had never even thought of this pairing until I just randomly got the idea yesterday.

o--0--o

"I guess this is goodbye then." Marshall sighed,

"I guess." Corrine replied, wiping away a tear that had managed to reach her cheek,

"I am really sorry," he replied, "It's just my new schools on the other side of the country and it's just…too hard." he finished.

"I understand." she said nodding her head,

"I'll miss you." he tried desperately to get her to look at him,

"Yeah you too." Corrine replied, continuing to cry,

She then turned her back on her now ex-boyfriend and walked back to her room.

--0--

"I can't believe he's gone." Lucas said emptily,

"I know." Corrine replied with even less emotion, she was curled up on Marshall's empty bed, staring at the ceiling, Lucas lay next to her.

"But you know…you've still got me." Lucas laughed,

"Yeah I know." Corrine smiled "But it's not the same."

Lucas' face fell, he sat up and leaned on his arm,

"What do you mean 'not the same'?'" he asked harshly,

"Well Marshall was my boyfriend," Corrine replied confused "You're my best friend,"

Lucas lowered his head and shrugged. "I guess. That's me. Everyone's best friend," he let out a small, very sarcastic yet slightly disappointed laugh and lay back down.

"What? Lucas what's got into you? It's pretty obvious I had a very different relationship with Marshall than I have with you." she laughed slightly, then awkwardly stopped when she realized Lucas wasn't laughing back.

He sat up again and stared Corrine directly in the eye. It was a look Corrine had never received from Lucas ever before.

"Have you ever stopped to think that maybe Marshall wasn't the only one who cared for you?" he started,

"Have you ever noticed the way I look at you?" he continued,

"Corrine, ever since that time in seventh grade when I asked you to be my lab partner, I have always loved you." he was now close to tears.

Corrine held her head to process the information she had just received. She wasn't sure whether it was a joke and she should laugh or if he was dead serious and it was the best-kept secret she'd ever heard of.

"Lucas...I…um…what about Josie?" Corrine stuttered,

"Josie? I needed someone to distract me while you were with Marshall." Lucas was now face to face with her, their faces so close…

"For me it has always been you Corrine…always." he said.

"And maybe it's coincidence or maybe not but as soon as you and Marshall break up, I'm the first person you come to, not Josie, not Vaughn or Z or anyone else. You chose me, that has to tell you something." Lucas now had one tear coming out of the corner of each of his eyes.

"It's always been you." he repeated in a whisper, he reached out his hand and gently stroked her cheek with his index finger,

"Uhh," Corrine stuttered again "I have to go." she said quickly, and left Lucas in a state of confusion and heartbreak.

--0--

"What's wrong with you?" was the first thing Josie asked when she entered her dorm, only to find her roommate sitting on her bed, staring into space.

"Marshall?" she asked,

"No." Corrine replied. Not looking away from the nothingness out in front of her.

"Did I do something?" Josie asked hesitantly,

"No," Corrine said, shaking her head,

"Well, then what?" Josie asked, now out of ideas,

"Lucas told me that he liked me." Corrine stated bluntly.

"What!?" Josie exclaimed "Serious?"

Corrine nodded.

"Oh my god, that's so…." Josie struggled to find the words to describe the situation,

"Weird? out of the blue?" Corrine tried to finish her sentence,

"I was going to say 'brave of him'" Josie replied, sitting next to her friend,

"Huh? I thought he liked you?" Corrine said, now very confused,

"You're not actually that smart are you Baxter?" Josie laughed,

"Have you never seen the way he looks at you? I thought you guys always had something going on."

"I never really thought about it, but we can't, not now, I mean, he's one of my best friends, and I've only just broken up with Marshall, it's too soon." Corrine listed her excuses,

"It wouldn't be right. Would it?" she turned to face Josie.

"Lucas has been waiting for forever, it's nowhere near too soon for him. But if you don't feel the same way then.., wait, do you feel the same way?" Josie tilted her head at Corrine with an investigative look on her face.

Corrine blushed "I dunno, I think, maybe…" she trailed off and didn't finish her sentence,

"Well you better hurry if you do, Lucas is going home for the long weekend, he should be leaving about now!" Josie smiled mischievously at Corrine.

"Oh no, I have to go." Corrine jumped up from her seat and leaped out of the doorway. She then comically put her head back around the door and said "Oh, and thanks Jose."

"No problem." Josie winked at her.

--0--

"Knock knock." Corrine said as she entered Lucas' room nervously.

"Oh, hi." Lucas turned away in embarrassment from their last meeting.

"About before…" Corrine said sincerely,

"Yeah, we need to talk about it," Lucas said, standing up and looking her in the eye,

"Well, sure, but not right now." Corrine replied, then she confidently stepped closer to Lucas, put her hand on the back of his head and pulled it towards her until their lips met in a soft, sweet kiss.

A look of complete shock was plastered all over Lucas' face when they pulled away, but soon after it was replaced with a blushing smile.

"Ok, later's good."

o--0--o

A/N- So…first one of it's kind(as far as I know) so please review just to say if you liked the pairing or even the story in general. If you guys like it then I'm thinking of doing an extended story about Corrine/Lucas and maybe even some Josie/Marshall.


End file.
